Disney Mahyaresquement rôliste
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: Ceci est la preuve que le tchat de Mahyar est dissident
1. Comme Mahyar

_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés. Cette songfic est totalement imprévue. Elle est née d'un délire que les gens du tchat de la chaîne Twitch de Mahyar et moi-même avons eu. On voulait reprendre des chansons Disneys façon mahyaresque et rôliste. Donc voilà, je me suis chargé de massac… de reprendre « Comme Un Homme » de Mulan. C'est probable que d'autres songfics rejoignent celle-ci dans le futur. Spéciale dédicace à Méchiante qui m'a filé une rime du tonnerre !_

COMME MAHYAR (Parodie de Comme un Homme)

Attaquons Aventures  
Pour défaire leurs âmes  
M'ont-ils donné leurs larmes ?  
Je n'en vois aucune  
Vous êtes plus fragiles que des PJ  
Mais jusqu'au bout du scénario  
Je saurai faire venir les corbeaux

Comme ma plume qui glisse  
Et frappe tous vos cœurs  
En guettant les critiques  
Je serai vainqueur  
Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de newbies  
Et grâce à mon scénario  
Je saurai faire venir les corbeaux

(« _On chantera tous cet hymne_ »  
« _Salue tous mes amis pour moi_ »  
« _Je ne sortirai_ _plus jamais_ _rien_ _que pour to_ _i_ _»_  
« _Ce gars-là leur flanque les foies_ »  
« _Et_ _il a vu le mec en moi_ »  
« _Mon âme est aspirée, dîtes-moi pourquoi !)_

Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus violent que de simples morts-vivants  
Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus puissant que les jets dissidents  
Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus ardent que ses contes passionnants  
Perçant comme son nom venu tout droit d'Orient

Les jours passent et vos dés  
Sont toujours figés  
Je contrôle vos destins,  
Vous vivrez demain

Vous n'serez jamais vaillants et forts  
Comme Mahyar, buvez vos larmes  
Je ne peux faire venir les corbeaux

Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus violent que de simples morts-vivants  
Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus puissant que les jets dissidents  
Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus ardent que ses contes passionnants  
Perçant comme son nom venu tout droit d'Orient

Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus violent que de simples morts-vivants  
Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus puissant que les jets dissidents  
Comme Mahyar  
Sois plus ardent que ses contes passionnants  
Perçant comme son nom venu tout droit d'Orient

 _Voilà, j'espère que c'était cool, j'ai posté ça un peu à l'arrache. Au fait, vous avez remarqué le jeu de mots entre "Perçant" et "Persan" à propos du nom de Mahyar ? Comment ça, oui ? J'étais tellement fier de l'avoir trouvé que je voulais simplement le relever :D #Modestie_


	2. Maître Mahyar

_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés. Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les idées qui me traversent en ce moment. J'ai 42 milliards de projets et évidemment, les chansons Disney en font partie. Il FALLAIT que je fasse une parodie sur "Prince Ali". Même si ce fut la chanson la plus difficile que j'ai eu à parodier. Certains passages me font venus naturellement, pour d'autres, c'était vraiment très dur._

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et surtout, chantez sur la musique ! Même si vous devez le faire par dessus les paroles originales, c'est quand même beaucoup plus sympa !_

 **Maître Mahyar**

 _Faites place au Maître Mahyar !_ ** _  
_** _Quelle classe, le Maître Mahyar !_ **  
**

Bande de cafards, assiégez l'Bazar **  
**Et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir **  
**Venez écouter, acclamer **  
**La Superstar **  
**Faîtes tous des échecs **  
**Tocsin et obsèques **  
**Venez adorer l'idole **  
**

Maître Mahyar, Sa Seigneurie, **  
**Mahyar Shakeri **  
**À genoux, prosternez-vous **  
**Soyez meurtris ! **  
**Plein de panique, quel carnage ! **  
**Criez vive Mahyar, pauvres tâches **  
**Venez voir le plus beau spectacle de JDR ! **  
**

Maître Mahyar **  
**Plus doué que lui **  
**Je n'en connais pas **  
**Qui vous porte bien loin d'chez vous avec sa voix **  
**Il a créé une armée **  
**Tout seul avec ses idées **  
**La terreur des coups critiques **  
**C'est Maître Mahyar **  
**

Il a tellement de cœurs dans ses bocaux **  
** _(Ne sont-ils pas mignons, Simone ?)_ **  
**Une armada d'âmes qui toutes se noient **  
** _(Oh ! oui, Thierry, j'adore l_ _eur peur_ _!)_ **  
**Plein de fans qui le protègent de leurs bras **  
**Ce mec est un ouf **  
**Poils de bouc, c'est lui le plus grand Maître de Jeu !

Maître Mahyar, oui c'est bien lui, Mahyar Shakeri **  
**Quel charisme ! C'est magnifique **  
**Il est divin **  
**Il a du monde en convention **  
**Tellement de poils au menton **  
**Et tout le monde s'épanouit avec Mahyar **  
** _  
_ _(Chanté en contrepoint)_ _  
_ _Il est vraiment pas banal_ _  
_ _Il est super original, il est royal_ _  
_ _P_ _as mal de ce superman_ _  
_ _C'est maintenant un_ _auteur_ _, un vainqueur_ _  
_ _Je crois qu'il m'a touché en plein_ _cœur_ _  
_ _pour_ _moi c'est lui le meilleur !_

Venez voir comment il masterise **  
** _(_ _Comment il masterise_ _,_ _comment il masterise_ _)_ **  
**C'est grisant ! Et pourtant c'est gratuit **  
** _(C'est un trésor, un vrai trésor)_ **  
**Serviteurs et esclaves travaillent pour lui **  
** _(Fiers de le servir)_ **  
**C'est le plus grand, on lui obéit **  
**Mais chacun donnerait ses larmes pour Mahyar ! Vive Mahyar !

Maître Mahyar ! **  
**Oui, c'est bien lui ! Mahyar Shakeri **  
**Est ici pour prendre votre âme si jolie **  
**Voilà pourquoi en cortège

Ce MJ, nous, on l'assiège **  
**Avec trente araignées qui jouent avec leur dard **  
**Des orcs et puis des boss **  
**Au son des échecs **  
**Ses quarante PNJ, leur cheaté de chef **  
**Ses p'tites filles qui crient **  
**Faites place au Maître Mahyar !

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu parce qu'à force de chanter dessus pour voir si tout est OK, je l'ai dans la tête, c'est assez bizarre. Et j'espère surtout que vos proches vous ont entendus et jugés :p ._


	3. C'est un échec critique

_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés. Comment pouvais-je faire des parodies sans passer par le meileur Disney de tous les temps ? Cette fois-ci, ce sera un peu différent, j'ai laissé les dialogues au début et au milieu de la chanson parce que voilà. Du coup, je vais vous mettre une petite légende, histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus (même si avec la musique en fond, ça devrait aller) quand c'est un peu plus "parlé"._

Simba : _Billy_

Timon : **Mahyar**

Pumbaa : Théo

 _Et comme toujours, je compte sur vous pour chanter et vous faire prendre par vos proches :D_

 **C'est un échec critique**

[…] « _**Écoute. Si les choses tournent bien, tu ne peux rien y faire. Vrai ?**_

 _\- Vrai._

 _-_ _ **FAUX ! Quand le monde entier**_ _ **ne t'a rien fait**_ _ **, tu te dois te persécuter le monde.**_

 _\- C'est pas ce qu'on m'a appris._

 _- **Il te faut peut-être une autre méthode. Répète après moi : « C'est un échec critique »**_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _-_ _C'est un échec critique. Ça veut dire plein de soucis !"_

C'est un échec critique,  
Mais quelle phrase magnifique  
C'est un échec critique,  
Quel chant fantastique !

Ces mots signifient  
Que tu vivras ta vie,  
Avec plein d'soucis,  
Comme la p'tite fille

C'est un échec critique

« _C'est un échec critique ?_

 _-_ _Bah oui, c'est notre vieux credo_

 _\- C'est quoi un credo ?_

\- _**C'est Théo le vieux dingo ! Ah ah ah**_ _ **ah ah ah !**_

 _-_ _C'est fastoche. C_ _es_ _deux_ _mots_ _t'attireront tous les problèmes_

 _-_ _ **Hé, c'est vrai ! Tiens Théo**_ _ **par exemple ! Et bien... »**_

Ce très jeune paladin  
Je suis jeune et paladin !  
 **Bel organe**  
Merci !  
Un jour, quel honneur  
Il comprit que son ego  
Au lieu de sauver des vies  
Provoquait des morts

Mais y'a dans tout Théo  
Un tueur qui sommeille.  
Quel martyr  
Quand tout le monde vous traite d'hérétique !

Elle n'est pas morte ! **(B** **ien sûr que si** **)**  
Mon âme est trop pure **(Oh! Ça** **sent** **le drame)**  
Je déclenche un massacre **(** **Oh p** **itié,** **encore** **!)**  
A chaque fois que je ...  
 **Non** **Théo** **, pas devant les** **viewers**  
Oh! Pardon !

C'est un échec critique,  
Mais quelle phrase magnifique !  
C'est un échec critique,  
Quel chant fantastique !

 _Ces mots signifient_ _  
_ _Que tu vivras ta vie,_  
 **Ouais, chante** **Billy !**

Avec plein d'soucis  
Comme la p'tite fille  
C'est un échec critique !

« _**Bienvenue dans notre humble chez nous.**_

 _\- Vous vivez ici ?_

 _- **Ça dépend des nuits**_

 _- Ouais, il faut laisser Mahyar faire_

 _\- C'est merveilleux !_

\- _J'ai un p'tit creux_

 _\- Et moi alors, j'pourrais avaler des tonnes de glaces !_

 _- **Euh… on** **a** **épuisé le stock de glaces…**_

 _\- Y a des cookies ?_

 _ **\- Euh nan nan**_

 _\- Mojito ?_

 _ **\- Nan. Écoute Billy, si tu vis avec nous, il va falloir t'adapter. Ouais, le coin n'est pas mal pour une bonne potée d'âmes !**_

 _\- Oh. Qu'est-ce c'est ?_

 _- **Une âme bien triste.**_

 _ **-** Oh quelle horreur !_

 _- **C'est délicieux, on dirait du chocolat !**_

 _- Un peu gluant mais appétissant !_

 _- **Elles sont comme je les aime. Pleureuses,** **bien fraîches, bien craquantes.**_

 _- Tu finiras par t'habituer._

 _- **J'vais t'dire Billy. C'est ça la vraie vraie. Pas de loi, plus de respect… Oh ! Une p'tite bien mourante... Et le mieux de tout, plein d'échecs ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**_

 _ **-** Et ben. C'est un échec critique….. Un peu gluant mais appétissant !_

 _- **Et ben voilà ! »**_

 _ **[Insérer ici Mahyar, Théo et Billy en file indienne qui balancent la tête de droite à gauche de manière ridicule (Désolé pour vos yeux)]**_

C'est un échec critique  
C'est un échec critique  
C'est un échec critique

 _Ces mots signifient_ _  
_ _Que tu vivras ta vie,_  
Avec plein d'soucis,  
Comme la p'tite fille !

C'est un échec critique  
C'est un échec critique  
C'est un échec critique

C'est uuuun échec critique !

[...]

Ahouuu ! Echec critique !

C'est un échec critique !

 _Oui. Cette chanson n'a aucun sens mais n'oubliez pas que je suis mentalement atteint._


	4. Les flammes de l'enfer

_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment introduire cette parodie. D'habitude, toutes mes intros et conclusions sont improvisées mais cette fois-ci, je ne vois pas quoi vous dire à part de chanter et de vous faire juger comme d'habitude... Ah si ! Essayer d'imaginer une Mahyahontas sur cette chanson, ça serait drôle. Bref, on se retrouve à la fin ;)_

 **LES FLAMMES DE L'ENFER**

Pour toi je suis l'insociable MJ  
Tu me parles de ma solitude  
J'écris plus qu'tu n'le penses  
Mais si dans ton langage  
Tu emploies le mot rôliste  
C'est que tes yeux sont remplis de magie  
De magie...

Je sais que la Terre m'appartient toute entière  
Pour moi c'est juste le terrain de mes jeux  
Et je sais que votre âme, votre sang et vos larmes  
Sont pour moi l'élixir de longue vie

Pour toi seul le profit compte dans ta vie  
Bien d'autres te ressemblent, bande de moutons  
Mais en lisant mes histoires tu te questionnes  
Es-tu sûr au fond de toi d'avoir raison ?

Comprends-tu le cri de peur du joueur, faute de PV ?  
Les pleurs de toutes vos âmes dans mon café ?  
Entends-tu pleurer les esprits dans mes bocaux ?

Peux-tu invoquer toutes les flammes de l'enfer ?  
Peux-tu invoquer toutes les flammes de l'enfer ?

Imaginez un peu tout ce qu'on peut faire  
En se racontant des histoires sublimes  
Moi-même vous offre mes trésors, mes mystères  
Le roleplay ici-bas n'a pas de prix

Je suis Maître du Destin, frère des Ténèbres  
Les dés et les échecs sont mes amis  
Et nous tournons tous ensemble au fil des nuits  
Dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infini

Là-haut jamais je ne dors  
Comme l'aigle royal  
Je trône impérial

Les créatures de mon bestiaire  
Ont besoin de sang  
Et qu'importe la pureté de votre âme  
Nous vivons tous en cœur de palpitantes Aventures  
En rêvant de pouvoir invoquer les flammes  
Et le conte n'est que roleplay quand le Maître du Jeu sait comment  
Il peut invoquer toutes les flammes de l'enfer

 _Voilà ! Comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer, j'ai envoyé se faire foutre quelques rimes parce que voilà. Mais je voulais vraiment faire une chanson de princesse Disney parce qu'hier, je me suis tellement fais victimiser que voilà, je voulais ma (très petite) vengeance._


	5. C'est l'échec

_BON-SOIR bande de gens ! Je suis sûr que ça vous avait manqué (ou pas). Donc voilà, une nouvelle parodie qui a été mille fois plus difficile à écrire que celle du Prince Ali mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Et oui, je sais que le titre ressemble à celui de la parodie de Hakuna Matata mais j'ai envie de dire osef. Surtout que je ne m'en suis rendu compte que plus tard donc double osef :p_

 **C'EST L'ÉCHEC**

C'est l'échec, c'est l'échec,  
Massacre garanti impec'.  
Jette-moi tes petits dés, chéri, et moi  
Je veille au reste.  
Plat du jour et p'tite fille,  
Ici, on tue à toute heure.  
Échec critique, c'est le meilleur,  
Et croyez-moi, j'suis connaisseur !

Tout le monde crie, tout le monde prie,  
Oui, c'est ça l'échec critique !  
Un bon karma, ça vaut mieux pour un bon test.  
Prenez donc tous vos dés,

Et faîtes-les rouler,  
C'est un échec, ce s'ra chouette, mes poupets.

Pleins de pommes, tu t'fais mordre,

Et Grunlek a lâché Bob !  
Je vous prépare avec art,  
Des échecs, pompes à psyché

Vous êtes seuls, et pas fiers,  
Votre âme glisse dans les ténèbres !  
Y'a pas de cafard, y'a pas de déprime,

Les araignées sont mes copines !  
J'ai la côte pour jongler,  
Avec mes dés tout pippés !  
(Tout cela dans le roleplay, évidemment!)

Allez, buvez vos verres, à la mort de Théo

Pour les fillettes cassées nettes  
Moi je connais qu'une seule recette

C'est l'échec ! C'est l'échec ! C'est l'échec !

La vie est un délice,  
Car je suis le plus grand rôliste,  
Je fais le bonheur de tant d'âmes qui vivent.  
Ah, le bon vieux temps des jours d'innocence  
Que mon cœur a classé aux archives.  
Dix ans à éditer,  
A inventer mots et sorciers,  
Je suis un MJ rempli de savoir-faire.  
Vos cœurs sont enfermés dans mes bocaux  
Regarde Shin, c'est une pomme  
Je veux un "Thank you, my MJ !"

Un puits en scénarium  
Mais tout est prêt pour ces pauvres hommes  
Vlad cheaté et Rapièreman  
N'oublions pas toutes ces âmes.

Les vôtres dans mon café,  
C'est ma grande spécialité.  
Pendant qu'les boss se font oneshot

J'invoque Neptune, ça sera hot

C'est la danse des casques  
Essayez donc, ça, c'est badass  
L'important, c'est qu'on passe tous un bon moment !  
En route et vienne qui veut,  
Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est jour de fête

C'est l'échec ! C'est l'échec ! C'est l'échec !

C'est l'échec ! C'est l'échec !  
Les fous rires et toutes les quêtes,  
Après dix ans, j'suis tout content,  
Je suis pas prêt pour la retraite !

Pour combler, mettre à l'aise,  
J'me démène pour qu'ça vous plaise.  
Dans les ténèbres du JDR,  
Vous serez gâtés, mes petits ninjas !

Qu'il est beau

L'interface !  
Et il a tellement la classe !  
Mais surtout ne critiquez pas mes tokens  
Demain, c'est Aventures,  
Et pourtant je suis sûr  
Que c'est l'échec  
Oui, l'échec  
Oui, l'échec

Échec critique !

 _Voilà ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment conclure. Mis à part le fait que je signale que je n'ai rien contre Théo, ça tombait juste bien à ce vers-là et ça m'est venu tout seul. Donc oui, j'ai été méchant avec lui xD_


	6. Vers le rêve

_BON-SOIR bande de gens. Une parodie que je poste assez rapidement aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'elle est assez courte et moins aboutie que les autres mais la chanson originale est elle-même très courte. Donc voilà, un petit truc que je publie avant l'arrivée du "grand truc" (mais chut... no spoil). Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est une parodie de_ Vers le ciel _de_ Rebelle. Et c'est moi qui chante... enfin dans votre tête bien sûr, il faut mieux éviter que je le fasse en vrai.

 _Comme toujours, je compte sur vous pour chanter tellement fort que vos voisins vous entendront :p_

 **Vers le rêve**

Quand les dés s'élèvent et m'appellent  
Roulant sur les corps brûlés  
La montagne tombe et me rappelle  
Que c'est ma destinée

Et je vole, je m'envole  
Dans mon cœur et vers le rêve  
Je m'envole  
Dans les cœurs et vers mon rêve

Et dans la forêt profonde  
Elle est morte comme elle le voulait

Ce MJ fort, discret comme une onde  
Garde les secrets scriptés

Je saurai entendre ses légendes  
Prendre en main vos destins  
Aussi fort que ses pensées sont grandes  
Aussi fier que ce beau brun

Et je vole, je m'envole  
Dans mon cœur et vers le rêve  
Je m'envole  
Dans les cœurs et vers mon rêve

Et vers le rêve !  
Je m'envole  
Je m'envole

Vers mon rêve !


	7. Hors-série Masterise-les tous

_BON-SOIR bande de gens. Voilà quelque chose de totalement improvisé. Je traînais sur_ _et je suis retombé sur ce véritable hymne que l'on connaît tous et comme je suis fou, des paroles ont commencé à popper de nouveau dans ma tête. Donc voilà, ça peut paraître très niais mais c'est vraiment mon ressenti sur le moment, au fond de mes tripes. Et oui, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec Disney, c'est un peu une chanson hors-série mais je la mets là parce que j'ai envie. Et puis, c'est mon registre, je fais ce que je veux :D_

 _Je pense que vous connaissez tous ce générique (en version longue parce que prestige, mesdames et messieurs ! \o/). Un indice, ça raconte l'histoire d'animaux avec des pouvoirs qui vivent avec des humains dans des boules rouges et blanches :p_

 **HS - Masterise-les tous**

Un jour je serai un Maître du Jeu  
J'éditerai sans répit  
Je ferai tout pour être MJ  
Et drainer vos points d'vie  
Je franchirai toutes vos frontières  
Aimant avec espoir  
Ces JDR tous légendaires  
Le secret, c'est d'y croire !

 **JDR** **  
** **Masterise** **-les tous** **  
** **C'est notre histoire** **  
** **Ensemble,** **rien n'est tout noir** **  
** **JDR** **  
** **Rien ne nous arrêtera** **  
** **Notre amitié triomphera** **  
** **JDR,** **masterise** **-les tous** **  
** **Qu'importe** **notre âge**

 **Un voyage** **remplis d'images** **  
** **Ça demande du** **roleplay** **  
** **JDR** **!** **  
** **Masterise-les tous** **  
** **Masterise** **-les tous**

Yeah !

Rien ni personne sur mon chemin  
Ne pourra me briser  
Car pour accomplir mon destin  
Je suis déterminé  
Quand il faudra passer à l'action  
Mes amis seront là  
Et tous ensemble nous engagerons  
Le plus beau des combats !

 **JDR** **  
** **Masterise** **-les tous  
C'est notre histoire  
Ensemble, ****rien n'est tout noir** **  
** **JDR** **  
Rien ne nous arrêtera  
Notre amitié triomphera  
** **JDR,** **masterise** **-les tous  
** **Qu'importe** **notre âge**

 **Un voyage** **remplis d'images** **  
Ça demande du** **roleplay** **  
** **JDR** **!  
** **Masterise-les tous** **  
** **Masterise** **-les tous**

Masterise-les tous  
Masterise-les tous !  
Masterise-les tous !  
Yeah !

 **JDR** **  
** **Masterise** **-les tous** **  
** **C'est notre histoire** **  
** **Ensemble,** **rien n'est tout noir** **  
** **JDR** **  
** **Rien ne nous arrêtera** **  
** **Notre amitié triomphera** **  
** **JDR,** **masterise** **-les tous** **  
** **Qu'importe** **notre âge**

 **Un voyage** **remplis d'images** **  
Ça demande du** **roleplay** **  
** **JDR** **!  
** **Masterise-les tous** **  
** **Masterise** **-les tous**

JDR !


	8. Sur mon glacier

_Hello bande de gens ! Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit une petite parodie ! Et puis... j'ai rematé l'épisode 11 de la saison 2 et c'est devenu l'évident. Ce magnifique début de chanson chanté par Bob et les autres était du pain béni. J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à caser les paroles de Bob mais j'ai pas écrit avec son accent :p . Ce sera à vous de la faire mais je ne pense pas que vous serez très réticents à cette idée :p_

 _PS : Les paroles reprennent les fails incroyables de ces moments épiques qu'ont passé les joueurs dans la flotte, il est donc préférable de se souvenir de ces moments (Merci Captain Obvious)_

 **Sur mon glacier**

Les PV sont toujours plus verts chez le copain d'à côté  
Toi, t'aimerais bien revoir la terre, bonjour la difficulté  
Regarde bien la glace qui t'entoure dans le torrent déchaîné  
On fait des échecs tous les jours, pire tu pourras pas trouver

Sur mon glacier, sur mon glacier  
C'est bien mieux qu'un puits  
Tout l'monde est en vie  
Sur mon glacier  
Derrière, le boss veut oneshoter après avoir buté Brasier  
Faut pas qu'on coule comme des maboules  
Sur mon glacier

Chez nous les persos cassent leur pipe  
Les vagues sont vraiment fatales  
Au fond, le froid nous prend les tripes  
Fais-moi ton test de mental  
Le mental faut dire, c'est pas ça  
Chez les en'mis d'Hannibal  
Si Missié le joueur n'est pas sage  
Il sera pris par le mal  
( _Oh, non_ _)_

Sur mon glacier  
Sur mon glacier  
Le courant nous emporte au loin, mais il faut pagayer  
On peut ramer au bouclier  
Le nabot et son gros crochet  
C'est du suicide, c'est trop rapide  
Sur mon glacier _(s_ _ur mon glacier_ _)_

Sur mon glacier _(s_ _ur mon glacier_ _)_

Tout s'accélère, qu'est-ce donc cet enfer ?  
On va mourir _(_ _on va mouri-i-ir_ _)_  
Tu vois même quand y'a beaucoup d'eau, on sortira avec brio  
On est plus secs, la faute à l'échec  
Sur mon glacier

Viktor n'est pas mort  
Théo est tout beau  
Bragg est comme une algue  
C'est les rois du fail  
Shin courbe l'échine  
Le MJ sourit  
Bob sauvé par un coup d'bol _(Ouais!)_

Arcana se noit  
Grunlek fait avec  
Bob fait son guignol  
Les autres se vautrent  
Le MJ Mahyar les voit et se marre  
Vas-y jette-moi ces dés !

Ouais !  
Sur mon glacier ! ( _S_ _ur mon glacier_ _)_

Sur mon glacier _(_ _sur mon glacier_ _)_  
Quand les rapides nous tirent la langue  
Ça balance, ça tangue _(ça balance, ça_ _tangue_ _)_

C'était scripté, ça c'est certain  
Nous, Aventures et tous les copains  
On a la poisse mais également de l'audace  
Sur mon glacier

On est en panne, on fonce vers la cascade  
Sur mon glacier  
Et Shin, rempli d'eau, nous sauve la peau  
C'est frénétique, c'est trop épique  
On a d'la chance, cette délivrance !  
Sur mon glacier


	9. Messire le Boss de Mauvais Karma

_Hello, me voilà de retour pour une petite parodie. Je sais, je SAIS que vous aviez voté pour Peter Pan mais je n'avais vraiment aucune inspiration donc j'ai tapé sur Robin de Bois et son_ Messire le Roi de Mauvais Aloi _(sans blague). Par contre, je suis vraiment désolé pour la mise en page qui est un peu bizarre... ou plutôt complètement désastreuse. C'est le site qui veut ça, c'est vraiment chiant. Pour compenser, j'ai mis des points à la fin des paragraphes pour essayer de les séparer pour rendre le tout lisible mais si quelqu'un sait comment on fait pour mettre la mise en page comme on veut, avec les espaces de l'on veut (si c'est possible bien sûr), qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire !_

 **Messire le Boss de Mauvais Karma**

Quand on parlera de ce Rapièreman

Qui fut un temps humain

Chacun dira de ce gredin :

Quel con homme de main !

.

Tandis que les Aventuriers

Se font tellement poutrer

La fille est la prisonnière

De cet homme à la rapière

.

Plus lâche qu'adroit

Sans foi ni loi

Au-dessous de Vlad

On l'appellera

Messire le Boss de Mauvais Karma

.

Cramé soit le Boss de Mauvais Karma

.

Au fond du puits

Ce trop grand fêlé

Devient une araignée

Il voudrait être le boss de fin

Mais il n'est qu'un pantin !

On voit qu'il aime sortir ses gemmes

Il n'a pas de principe

Alors il appelle ses pairs

Il casse sa pipe bêtement

Voyez, le voilà qui flambe

.

Il veut qu'on le voit comme dangereux

Mais il ne sera que miséreux

Messire le Boss de Mauvais Karma

.

 _(J'le trouve plaisant, cet endroit ouais)_

 _._

Cependant qu'il explose ses gemmes

Tandis que son glas sonne

On voit au front que ce larron a peur pour sa personne

Car le scénario a des héros dans le jeu de Mahyar

Ils canarderont ce fripon

Toujours sans crier gare

Tout en pleurant, le sadique Mahyar

Fait pour lui un sublime cent

.

Sans foi ni loi

Le Boss de Mauvais Karma

.

Crevard vicieux, prétentieux

Plus méchant que Satan

Gros pillard, salopard

Et mesquin en tout point

Vile charogne

Que l'on cogne

Messire le Boss de Mauvais Karma


	10. Boiteux en radieux

_Hello bande de gens ! On se retrouve (après une éternité) pour une nouvelle parodie. J'en ai pas mal chié avec celle-là mais je crois de dorénavant, j'en chierais avec toutes les parodies pour la simple et bonne raison que plus le temps passe, plus mes exigences grimpent, que ce soit au niveau des rimes, des pieds ou même récemment des allitérations. Bref, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. C'est une reprise, comme beaucoup l'ont deviné je pense, de_ Zéro en héros, _tirée de_ Hercule. _C'est un Disney que je n'ai jamais vu mais j'adore cette chanson._

* * *

 **De boiteux en radieux**

C'est fréquent  
Que Shin fasse des 100  
D'villages en Mirage, presque noyé dans un torrent  
Belliqueux  
Hasardeux du jeu  
De tous ses combats il ressort tellement victorieux

Il était humain  
Un boiteux, boiteux  
Il tire au milieu  
Il est radieux!  
Lui ce fougueux est toujours hargneux  
De boiteux en radieux, c'est maintenant bien mieux  
Boiteux en radieux, c'est soyeux

Il attire toutes les femmes  
Qui... partent en vrille !  
Tel un artifice  
Arrivent ses fils, arrivent ses filles !

Il crée de la glace, c'est trop badass  
Ce tenace est bien un as  
Mais il ne vient pas sans sel  
Pour frapper Mirage et mercenaires

Phénomène  
Sauf avec Eden  
Avec toutes ces miss  
Il les charme dix par dix  
À Mirage  
Il paraît bien brave  
Il n'est pas un mirage surtout quand il fait un carnage

Shin sans carquois  
Adroit de ses doigts  
Les monstres aboient,  
L'attaquent dans les bois  
Rempli de psy, il crée Icy  
De boiteux en radieux, sauf dans un puits  
Boiteux en radieux, que fais le MJ ?

Qui sonne le glas de tout scénario ?  
C'est Shinddha !  
Qui est le héros toujours plus beau ?  
C'est Shinddha !  
Est-il froid ?  
C'est un frigo  
Est-il fort ?  
Plus fort que les flots

C'est Shinddha (x6)

À tout homme  
Shin préfère les pommes  
Toujours plus beau  
Grand héros  
Il prend ses niveaux  
Tel un oiseau

Il était humain  
Un boiteux, boiteux  
Soudain, si soyeux  
C'est un radieux !

On l'aime foireux  
On l'aime glorieux

De boiteux en radieux  
Shin est si radieux  
Tellement radieux  
Il est bleu !


	11. Hors-série La Ballade du Cratère

_Hello bande de gens ! Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. Vous le savez sûrement (puisque vous avez eu accès à ce lien par Twitter ou éventuellement Facebook) mais c'est mon premier anniversaire au sein de cette fanbase absolument soyeuse. Et pour fêter ça, j'ai décide de faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial. La parodie que vous allez lire (et chanter, n'est-ce pas ?) est très vieille. Je l'ai écrite il y a très longtemps, après la fin de la saison 2 d'Aventures, quand Starventures avait pris le_ _relais (c'est pour ça qu'elle ne parle pas du tout des événements de la saison 3). Jamais je ne l'ai publiée mais elle n'a jamais vraiment quitté mon esprit._

 _Il s'agit de la parodie de_ La Ballade des Dalton _(si si, je vous jure :p) mais /!/ Attention ! /!/ , c'est la version CD qui est parodiée (je précise ce détail car il existe la version du film et les deux textes sont différents. Mais ne vous en faîte pas, je mettrais sûrement le lien de la chanson originale sur Twitter)._

 _Elle est différente des autres parodies (au delà du fait qu'elle n'est pas de Disney) car, en autre par sa "vieillesse", le travail ne fut pas le même. Ici, le but n'est pas de respecter absolument toutes les rimes et allitérations mais de coller le plus possible au texte de base en retouchant le moins de choses possibles mais en adaptant quand même le tout à Aventures. Je n'arrête pas de le dire mais puisqu'elle est ancienne, il est plus que possible que des rimes aient été "enlevées", déplacées ou que les syllabes soient un peu "décalées"._

 _Bref, bonne lecture (et bon chant) et merci encore à vous tous \o/_

* * *

 **HS - La Ballade du Cratère**

Amis, chantons les nouvelles Aventures  
De ce MJ créateur de chaos  
Parce que Mahyar et ses quatre joueurs  
Vont accomplir de fabuleux exploits

Quatre joueurs assoiffés de roleplay  
Distillent une strat' que défaite jalonne  
Pour hériter d'une elfe mise en caisse  
C'est la ballade, la ballade du Cratère

Grunlek le preux est le cuistot du groupe  
Plutôt petit mais bougrement malin  
Très mécanique, il déclic sur commande  
D'un « Rocket Punch ! » cité à bout portant

Il voudrait bien massacrer ces bestioles  
Mais ce MJ n'a besoin de personne  
Pour étouffer d'aussi pauvres glorioles  
C'est la ballade, la ballade du Cratère

Théo et Shin, les Greniers de la troupe  
S'unissent au nain criant « Mais Bob, do it ! »  
Si leur copain en avance d'un tour  
Veut exprimer une stratégie de poids  
Car le Lennon, le plus grand, le plus svelte  
S'éveille enfin quand l'heure du danger sonne  
Ce demi-diable ne connaît pas le gel  
C'est la ballade, la ballade du Cratère

Nos quatre fous se ruent vers le carnage  
Très dissidents envers le scénario  
Assurément, leur équipée sauvage  
Fait pleuvoir des comètes avec brio  
Parce que leur plan, si bête mais sublime  
Échoue malgré tout le mal qu'ils se donnent  
Car ces héros font tellement de victimes  
C'est la ballade, la ballade du Cratère

Ainsi finit du Cratère la ballade  
Le quatuor se repose dans l'espace  
Rêvant d'ewoks, de Force et d'explosions  
En attendant la prochaine saison

Petits et grands qui avez de l'estime  
Pour les MJs, les échecs, les histoires  
Si vous voulez tous les voir dans les streams  
Soyez soyeux envers le grand Mahyar  
Soyez soyeux envers le grand Mahyar !


	12. Réveillé, relâché

_Hello tout le monde, on est reparti pour une nouvelle parodie Disney, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur des autres. Après celle qui était un peu à la gloire de Shin, je me suis dit que ça serait bien d'en avoir une à la gloire de Bob (et qui sais, on aura peut-être une pour Grunlek et Théo à l'avenir...). Inutile d'avoir vu toute la série pour comprendre "l'histoire" de celle-ci, elle raconte ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la saison 2, lorsque Bob en a marre des Eglises et de tout et décide de lâcher le démon pour tout faire péter._

 _Juste un petit mot avant de vous laisser chanter sur l'air de_ Libérée Délivrée. _Ce qui m'a poussé à choisir cette chanson plutôt qu'une autre, c'est le côté "contraste". Elsa est une femme toute blonde, toute mince qui possède une voix aiguë et des pouvoirs de glace. On ne pouvait pas trouver plus opposé à Bob. Il est tout brun, pas vraiment très mince en version démon, a une voix des plus graves et des pouvoirs de feu. Donc je trouvais ça marrant d'imaginer la grosse voix gave du démon de Bob chanter sur un air de Reine des Neiges. Bref, je vous laisse. N'oubliez pas de mettre votre volume à fond et de chanter comme quand vous êtes sous la douche, histoire que votre famille vous juge ^^_

* * *

 **Réveillé, relâché**

L'enfer prend place doucement dans mon cœur  
Le diable s'éveille à nouveau  
Je l'ai lâché sur les Églises  
Et leur mort viendra d'en haut

Le feu qui brûle en moi

S'écoulera sur la terre  
Tout est de leur faute  
Qu'ils goûtent ma colère !

Crame ces soldats, broie donc leurs cendres,  
Lâche-toi sur eux qui ne veulent rien comprendre  
Et de leurs âmes, et de leur sang  
Bois-en gaiement

 **Réveillé** **,** **relâché !**  
Mes liens sont maintenant défaits  
 **Réveillé, relâché !**  
Sur vos tombes, je marcherais  
Mon pouvoir laissera vos corps choir  
Ici, c'est l'enfer

Tentez de fuir mais personne n'y survivra.

Quand je prends de la grandeur  
Tous tremblent infiniment  
Leur trépas, leur honte, leur douleur  
Me nourrissent abondamment

Venez voir la puissance impie  
De mes ancêtres, faits d'hérésie  
Viktor, la Mort, c'est bien dommage  
Dommage.

 **R** **éveillé, relâché**  
Les comètes seront sans appel  
 **Réveillé, relâché**  
Le juge vient du ciel

Fond sur vous  
Tout mon courroux  
Ici, c'est l'enfer

Mon feu provient des limbes et s'étend sur le globe  
Vos âmes futiles tournent en rond mais ne verront pas l'aube  
Et infernales seront donc ces fleurs du mal.

Et au fil des âges peut  
Mourir même la Mort !

 **Réveillé, relâché !**  
Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête  
 **Réveillé, relâché !**  
Plus d'église obsolète  
Mon courroux  
Vous mettra à genoux  
Ici, c'est l'enfer

Tentez de fuir mais personne n'y survivra.


End file.
